Under the velvet Sky
by LeontillyBalambgirl
Summary: Squinoa One shot story with some poetry in. What happened that night on the balcony?.... Read n review. please!


**Copyright: **I don't own Final fantasy 8. or the characters.Or SeeD. I did once, but you see then Cid came along and i sold it to him for some beans. And then a cat stole those beans! i dont even own beans! ah well

**Note: **This si something i wanted to try. Kind of like a songfic, but with poetery in instead. i came up with the poem first then added the story. For the usual dudes. Hannah still rocking the fan fic with me!Too bad about school huh! And to my reviewers of my other stuff thanks for giving me support. And to wayne. This si very truly a Squinoa forever peice! just had to base something on the balcony scene! Enjoy!.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**he night was perfect. The stars were spread across the sky like glitter sprinkled onto soft blue velvet. Rinoa Heartilly stood on the balcony of Balamb Garden looking out into the night. She could hear the sounds of music and laughter from the party inside, it was after all a night for celebration. They had defeated Ultemicia, saved the lives of millions. They were heroes in the eyes of the world. Under the glow of the stars Rinoa contemplated the last few months and how much things had changed. As she was thinking, something caught her eye. A shooting star danced across the sky trailing harmonious silver across the midnight blue. She raised her hand and pointed to the star 'Just like when we met' she thought to herself. Stepping closer to her Squall Leonheart smiled. The first real smile he could remember. Before Rinoa he never smiled, he had no reason to. But now he couldn't help but smile. He took Rinoa by the hand pulling her closer to him. He kissed her softly, his hands on the curve of her back and her fingers running through his hair.

_**Two New lovers face to face**_

_**Under the stars share their first embrace**_

_**A pair that nothing can separate**_

_**A kiss that was intended by fate**_

After a few minutes Rinoa stepped back from the kiss and stared deeply into Squalls eyes, warm brown connecting with stormy blue. Rinoa saw something in Squall's eyes, something in the way he looked at her that made her heart skip a beat.His eyes were filled with respect, warmth, even love. Something about those eyes hypnotised her and made her feel safe and secure all at the same time. For a few seconds they did nothing but stare into each others eyes. Then Rinoa lifted her hand and with her index finger she traced the path of Squall's scar across his nose. "You're amazing" she said softly to him . He took her hand gently and kissed it. "only since I've been with you". He turned around and looked over the side of the balcony "I've definitely changed" he muttered looking up to the stars. "of all the things I've ever thought about, I never thought I'd be in a moment like this. I never knew I could be this…open"

Rinoa stood next to him, looking out across the sky. "But don't you feel better this way. Don't you feel…free?"

"I guess. Kind of." Squall sighed "but Rinoa I'm scared"

_**In his mind there are doubts and fears**_

_**Locked inside, no falling tears**_

_**Only she can take the doubt away**_

_**With a simple promise that she'll stay**_

"Scared? Of what?" She asked gently

Squall looked out across the sky, and for a few seconds gave no answer. After he took a deep breathe he said "scared of loosing you. I can't loose you"

"You wont Squall. You could never lose me"

"You can't be sure of that. It's just the way it goes. Every time I get close to someone they just disappear. The moment I start to open up…that's when it all starts going wrong"

He could feel tears stinging at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. "how long will it be until something tears us apart?"

"That's not going to happen to us Squall!"

"How can you be so sure of that?" he sais. He could recognise a familiar coldness starting to edge back into his voice. Why was he doing this? Was he trying to drive her away? _'Maybe I am' _he thought '_I'd never loose her if I never had her. But do I really want to be alone?' _

"We wont let that happen!" she took both of his hands and held them in her own "Don't you see? We make our own futures. I wont ever leave you. My future is with you. I realised that when I almost lost you."

Squall thought back to that moment. He was gone, lost but she had brought him back to her.

"I felt so empty in that moment" She continued "But you were given back to me.And then I swore to myself I'd never ever lose you again. And I wont, because we'll never be apart from now on"

Squall was touched by the determination in her voice. She really truly wanted to be with him. And he wanted to be with her, more than anything. "It wont always be easy though. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I know we'll have problems. Nothings that easy. And after all I am a sorceress…" A shiver chilled Squalls body. He hated thinking of Rinoa that way. A sorceress. Something hated, feared, something evil. Rinoa was nothing like that; she was the sweetest person he'd ever met. "..and you're a SeeD, Squall" she added sadly.

He knew know that it was his turn to do the re-assuring. A SeeD and a sorceress, an unlikely combination he knew. But deep down inside, Squall knew SeeD was not his true purpose. He stood behind Rinoa and wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her. "No" he said softly "I'm a Knight. I'm your knight. And nothing will ever change that"

A tear of happiness slid down Rinoa's cheek. She had found everything she had ever dreamt of. Someone who would protect her, care for her through all her days. Someone who would stand by her through the good times and the bad. Someone who would fight for her, always by her side. She'd found her perfect person, and a perfect love.

"I love you Squall Leonheart" she said gently, almost as a whisper. But he heard it. And the second he did his heart was filled with joy. He had never in all his life realised that words could be so powerful, so comforting, so saving. And never in a million years could he have imagined this is how things would turn out. _'but I wouldn't want it any other way"_ he thought to himself. "I love you too Rinoa" he whispered in her ear. And then and there, in that moment they both knew it was the start of an amazing journey.

_**A perfect moment under starlight**_

_**She has found her hero, her knight**_

_**It's time to step into the future unknown**_

_**But neither will ever take a step alone **_

Rinoa looked up into the sky "So were now?" she asked.

Suddenly Squall realised something; they were free. They could do anything they wanted. They had freedom. Freedom from missions, from fighting, freedom from being alone.

"Anywhere you want Angel. We're free now. We have our whole lives ahead of us. We can make our own future right? We're free, to enjoy life"

"Together" she added

He kissed her on the cheek. "Always"

They were free to live, free to love. Free to watch the stars together, all night. Which is exactly what they did.

_**Through all the trouble they made it somehow**_

_**They'll always stand together, as they do now**_

_**A wish, a kiss a promise of everlasting love**_

_**A dedication witnessed by stars above**_

_**Forever together the two lovers will lie**_

_**Underneath the velvet Sky **_


End file.
